Night 1
FNAC= Night 1 is the first playable night in Five Nights at Candy's. It introduces the Mechanics of the Game, including Candy and Cindy. To beat this night, it is possible to simply do the following: # As soon as the clock hits 3 AM, the player should watch the Main Stage with Night Vision on until an animatronic leaves. If it is Cindy, the player should put down the Maintenance Panel and watch the right door, then put up the Maintenance Panel and wait for Candy to leave. If it is Candy, watch both doors after putting down your camera. Then put up your camera and wait for Cindy to leave. # If Candy or Cindy appear at your door, close the one they're at, and stare at the door cam (4 for right or 6 for left) until they leave. Then open the door once they leave. Night 1 Phone Call Cutscene *Date: 09/22/1987 *Hour: 01:57 *Animatronics: Vinnie The cutscene appears to be from the camera feed, like the others. Player can see an empty conyeror belt, however after turning to the left, player will see Vinnie standing to the far left. Vinnie will get closer when the player will turn to the right, and when the player will do it again, Vinnie will jumpscare the player, ending the cutscene. The Factory Flash.gif File:64.png Reverse puppet 1.gif Reverse puppet 2.gif Five nights at candy s official marionette png by thesitcixd-d91xgjp.png 342.png|The Loading Feed text. Output_P6iu1a.gif|The loading bar 350.png|The overlay 187.png|The REC circle Audio |-|FNAC 2= Night 1 is the first playable night in Five Nights at Candy's 2. It introduces the Mechanics of the Game via text boxes, as well as Cindy the animatronic. To beat this night, it is possible to simply do the following: # As soon as you see Cindy on a camera, keep watching her as she moves through the building. If she can't be found on camera, it means that you have to leave the camera and shine the Camera Flash to see Cindy in the Main Hall. # If Cindy appears in the Main Hall, switch to a camera close to the Main Hall, and use the phone. Keep watching the camera, as Cindy should now move there and disable the phone for a moment. Intro before Night 1 hey are u there? lol you lost the bet you know what that means you hav to spend 5 nights in that old factory again or else peopl will think ur a chicken scared? the player can type a reply here, but it has no effect on the game lmao Night 1 Tutorials Main Hall tutorial You're sorrounded by darkness! Press SPACE to use the camera flash from your cellphone. Use this to briefly be able to see down the dark hallway! Flick the mouse downwards to turn to the Camera-Panel Camera tutorial Flick the mouse up to go back! Click on the camera icons to view the cameras. You can call any of the internal phones in the building through the Camera-Panel. Any phone you call will make a ringing noise, which will echo throughout the central hall. Animatronics can only hear the phones if they are in the same room as the phone, or if they are in the central hallway. Use the phones to lure animatronics out of the central hall before they get to you! But be careful, if they reach the room with the ringing phone, they will try to temporarily disable the phone. Press X to hide hints Minigame *Animatronic: Chester the Chimpanzee *Command: Search *Year: 1989 Starting from the Secondary Party Room, the player controls Chester to wander around the restaurant to find a golden key sitting in the Office. The first frame upon entering the Office shows Vinnie standing on the other side of the room, but it immediately disappears. The key can be used to unlock the large padlock on the door not on the first game's map where RAT starts from. Walking up to the door after collecting the key will end the minigame. Audio Locations for Night 1 minigame 169.png 180.png 418.png 162.png 615.png 379.png 509.png 161.png 90 2.png 87.png 393.png 183.png 184.png 359.png 138.png |-|FNAC 3= Night 1 is the first playable night in Five Nights at Candy's 3. In night 1, Monster Rat is the only monster active on this night. To beat this night, it is possible to simply do the following: *Go behind you and play the tape recorder. *Look at the door and closet to see if M. Rat is there. *If he is In your bedroom, flash the light in his eye until he goes under the bed or gets out of the bedroom. *When he is under the bed, check it. Then leave the bed and look the opposite way that Monster Rat is facing. Once that is done, go back to the other side and flash the light in Monster Rat's eyes. Once that is done, he will leave. Intro Before Night 1 Before starting night 1 you will be greeted by the Psychologist. He will say: Minigames Dreamscape/Deepscape When he finish talking, you will start in the Dreamscape. The Bedroom starts out as an empty room with The Origami Cat and a bed. When you try to leave the bedroom, he says the following: When you speak with him, he says the following: When trying to sleep before you get the Tape player: When going to the Deepscape after talking to him: When coming back from the deepscape with the tape player: Answering yes: Answering no: Interacting with the bed causes the following dialogue to appear: Go to sleep? >''Yes No'' Choosing yes will start Night 1. If you go to the Deepscape, the player's goal is to find the Recorder but be aware that Shadow Rat is roaming the darkness. Once the player has the recorder, they need to return to The Origami Cat to start night 1. As long as they down own the recorder, the Origami Cat will tell Mary, that she's not ready and can't defend herself, yet. Secrets Following the light path in night 1 allows the player to find arcade game #1 and one of the five forgotten toys. Collecting the toys and meeting with Lollipop is required to unlock the ultimate ending. Post-Night Minigame After completing Night 1, you have a post-night Minigame. You start at the entrance of The Rat and Cat Theater. If you talk to the girl by the tables, she will say the following: If you talk to Mary's father by the restrooms, he will say the following: If you talk to the girl by the arcade games, she will say the following: After roaming the theater, you will find Rat by the backstage. When you talk to him, he will say the following: If Mary says yes: You can hide under the tables or in the closet. When the Rat finds you, you will then be jumpscared by a Split-second Monster Rat turning into normal Rat. He will then say the following: After this, the minigame ends. |-|Gallery= FNAC 2 252 FNAC 2 night 1 intro text.png|Intro before Night 1 249 FNAC 2 intro reply prompt.png|The prompt to reply in the Intro before Night 1 750 flashlight tutorial text.png|The Main Hall/flashlight tutorial 19 camera tutorial text.png|The camera tutorial Night 1 Category:Five Nights at Candy's Category:Five Nights at Candy's 2 Category:Five Nights at Candy's 3